


Darlin'

by naasad



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agent Washington referred to as David only, Cuddling/Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stargazing, Tenderness, Triple Drabble and a Half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Sarge and David take some time for each other.





	Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere that 'Darling' comes from a Greek pet name translating basically to 'Only One'. I'm not sure that's right, but I've always liked the thought of it.

David flinched as he crested the cliff to the familiar sound of a shotgun cocking. “Every time?” he sighed, turning around. The lack of clanking armor made him feel even more vulnerable.

Sarge smiled softly and put down the weapon, still within easy reach should they need it. “If it bothers you that much….”

David shook his head and walked over to meet him, pressing his nose into his shoulder and inhaling deeply. After a moment, he looked up for a kiss.

Sarge gave him two – the first light and chaste, the second neither of those things.

They sat on the grass and stone and leaned back in each other’s arms. Wash rested his head on Sarge’s chest, safe and warm.

“There’s s’posed to be a meteor shower tomorrow,” Sarge murmured gruffly, tracing circles on David’s shoulder and constellations in the sky.

David sighed and pressed a kiss to Sarge’s shoulder. “I should be able to make it. Tucker still thinks I’m patrolling, and Carolina and Caboose just don’t care.”

Sarge paused for a moment, then continued tracing shapes. He shifted uncomfortably. “Does it bother you?”

“Hm?”

“That I want to keep this secret. For now.”

David chewed his lips as he thought. “I like the privacy, and we’ll never get any of that once we tell them,” he said, “but I hate the sneaking around. It almost makes me feel like your mistress.”

“Never.” Sarge rolled over to press firm, insistent kisses to each of David’s freckles. “Never, Darlin’.”

David pulled back a bit to capture Sarge’s lips with his own, then settled back down pressed against him, arm wrapped around his waist. “I know. I love you.”

“I know.”

David sighed contentedly, then blinked in shock and pushed himself up on his elbow. “Did you just-ˮ

Sarge cackled. “No one will ever believe you.”

David shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are the worst boyfriend ever. Of all time.”

Sarge gently placed a hand on the back of his neck and tugged him close, kissing his forehead, beaming. “I love you, too, Darlin’.”


End file.
